


The Game

by gracefullynoora



Series: Pure Magic [2]
Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullynoora/pseuds/gracefullynoora
Summary: A Williamsen Hogwarts AU // Grace wouldn’t call herself a fan of Quidditch, or any wizarding sport for that matter, but she always turned up for the Quidditch games at Hogwarts. Or the one where Grace watches Daniel play.





	The Game

Grace wouldn’t call herself a fan of Quidditch, or any wizarding sport for that matter, but she always turned up for the Quidditch games at Hogwarts. She told herself it was a great way to showcase her house pride and cheer on her housemates, but really, she was only ever there because all of her friends liked Quidditch to some extent. Megan and Zoya were genuine fans of the sport, Jo enjoyed the spirited atmospheres that Quidditch provided at school, and Kelsey was only interested because it meant she could watch upper year boys playing or spectating without judgement. But now that Grace was dating Daniel, secretly of course, she had a different reason to attend matches. 

Since Daniel was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he informed Grace that as his girlfriend, she was obligated to attend all of his matches. Grace had rolled her eyes, feigning disinterest and resistance, but she knew she would always be at his games to cheer him on. Especially today, which Grace had no intention of missing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had managed to make it to the final against Slytherin. Something Kelsey was irritatingly conflicted about.

“I know I settled on cheering for my house, but do you think Daniel will be offended that I’m not cheering for Gryffindor?” Kelsey asked, as they made their way to the stands for the match. 

Zoya rolled her eyes. “He shouldn’t care. He has bigger things to worry about today like winning. I’m the Quidditch expert out of the five of us. He should be deeply worried that I’m cheering for Slytherin.” 

Grace and Megan laughed. Zoya was passionate about the sport but was never able to cheer on her own house, Ravenclaw, because their team was typically the weakest of the four. The Gryffindors should be worried if Zoya lacked any faith in them. 

“It’s less about the game and more about the epic party that will happen after,” Jo added, dismissing Zoya’s seriousness. Like Zoya, she was in Ravenclaw, and had to trade her house loyalty for the day in favour of either Slytherin or Gryffindor. “I hope Slytherin wins so Kelsey and Megan can sneak all of us into their common room.”

Grace raised her eyebrows. “You do know you’re wearing Gryffindor colours though, right?” 

“Yeah well, in this case, I hope Penetrator Jo does see I’m cheering for him.” 

Pen Jo was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, playing as a beater – hence, where he got his infamous nickname. He was known for penetrating any team’s defensive line. 

Grace caught the eye of Zoya who was shaking her head in amusement. Jordan and Josefina had had some sort of flirtation after potions class one day. Zoya told Grace that Josefina only came back to their dorm that night past midnight. Whatever was going on between them, it was clear that Jo was determined for something to come out of it. 

As the girls settled into their seats, Megan caught sight of Marlon and waved to him. “I’m kind of mad he’s not cheering for Slytherin,” she pouted. Turning to Grace she said, “but not as mad as I am that you’re cheering for Gryffindor. It feels personal.”

“If Slytherin hadn’t beat Hufflepuff the last game before the cup, you know I would have,” Grace replied, hoping no one could tell that the reason she would be cheering on Gryffindor was because of how she felt about one particular player. 

“Besides,” Jo said, placing her arms around Grace’s shoulders, “there’s already enough Slytherin pride in our squad. We gotta make up for the lack of Gryffindor representation!”

“Sure,” Grace chuckled just as Madam Hooch began walking onto the field to start the game. The stands began to shake as the crowd started to cheer, anticipating the entrances of the rival teams. Grace and Jo got on their feet as the Gryffindor team flew onto the field. They circled around the stadium, led by Daniel, positioning themselves sporadically as they waited for Slytherin’s arrival. As a chaser, Daniel was placing himself up front to start the game while the Slytherins hyped up the crowd in their favour. 

Shaking his head at the Slytherins, Daniel turned to face the crowd, where Grace was able to make eye contact with him. Grace smiled and winked, hoping he would understand how much she loved him and wanted him to win. In response, Daniel sat a little taller on his broom and smiled radiantly, his dimples peeking through even in the distance. 

“Go Gryffindor!!” Grace cheered as Madam Hooch threw the balls in the air. The final match of Quidditch season had officially begun. 

Daniel wasted no time and immediately grabbed the quaffle, passing it to Hunter who scored the first hoop of the game. The crowd cheered and Grace could hear Zoya groaning. The Slytherin team was clearly not expecting Gryffindor to start so strongly, as many of the team players were uncertain where to position themselves before the Slytherin keeper threw the quaffle back into the game. The Gryffindors sensing this, moved in and swarmed them. Abby, another chaser, blocked a player from catching the quaffle and passed it to Daniel. With Jordan covering him, Daniel moved to the hoops, and scored the second goal for Gryffindor. 

After a couple more plays, the score was 80 – 20 for Gryffindor. Though not a huge lead and the Slytherins could still win if they caught the snitch, the Slytherins were beginning to get agitated. Grace was no expert on Quidditch, but she was good at reading people, and she could tell that the Slytherins were close to playing desperately, which would put the Gryffindors at an advantage. 

The Slytherins’ form was falling apart and both Zoya and Kelsey were angry because it was becoming more apparent that the Gryffindors were positioned to win. Even Megan had changed allegiance and was cheering for them. 

“Look!” Jo yelled and Grace saw the Gryffindor seeker flying quickly up towards the clouds. She must have just spotted the snitch. Within seconds, the Slytherin seeker chased after her but it was too late. She had caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won with 230 points. 

As the stadium yelled and the Gryffindors players flew down to the pitch, huddling around their seeker, Grace breathed a sigh of relief. Daniel had been stressed about this game for days and now that it was over, they could celebrate. She was just grateful that none of her friends were in Gryffindor, so she could attend the celebrations in their common room with Daniel without being cautious of her friend’s judgement. 

“Well, that sucked,” Megan sighed, frowning as she ran her fingers through her hair. Megan had coloured the tips of her hair green in support of her house. 

“If we couldn’t win, I’m glad Gryffindor did,” Kelsey said. “I mean, look at how happy Daniel is.”

The girls looked at the pitch where Daniel held the cup and was being lifted on Jordan’s shoulders, being carried into the changerooms. 

“What a waste of my time,” Zoya said as Grace followed the girls back to the castle. “I could have been studying.”

“You’re just mad you chose wrong,” Jo grinned. “You have to admit, Gryffindor played amazingly today.”

Grace wouldn’t hear whether Zoya agreed or not because she was suddenly being pulled away from her friends into a broomstick cupboard. Before she could react, a hand was placed on her mouth to prevent her from making a sound and alerting her friends to her absence. There was barely any light in the room and Grace began to panic. 

“Shh, calm down, Grace,” Daniel whispered. At the sound of his voice, Grace’s shoulders loosened and she relaxed. She should have guessed it was him. This wasn’t the first time he had done something like this. “Lumos.”

With light now at the tip of this wand, Grace could finally see Daniel, who had changed out of his Quidditch uniform into a Gryffindor sweater and jeans. His hair was windblown, and his face glowed in victory. It was all a little adorable. 

“Hey,” Daniel said. 

“Hi,” Grace grinned. “Congratulations captain.”

“Thanks,” he replied as he leaned in for a kiss. Grace’s lips met his in earnest as his fingers trailed the length of her body. His touches sent shockwaves pulsing all over and she trailed her hand up his neck to rest in his messy hair. She pulled him closer to her, moving away from his lips to kiss his neck before resting her head on his shoulder. Her heart felt like it was overflowing.

“You smell,” Grace teased. 

Daniel merely chuckled. “That’s what happens when you beat the Slytherins, babe.” He paused, staring at her tentatively. 

“What?”

“Will you come to the party tonight?”

“I’m not a Gryffindor, how would I get in?” Grace’s eyebrows raised playfully. 

“I’d give you the password,” Daniel said obliviously. 

Grace mockingly gasped. “You would admit to breaking Hogwarts rules in front of a prefect?”

Daniel shook his head. “In this case, you’re not a prefect, you’re my girlfriend.”

“What if someone sees me?”

Daniel shrugged. “Let them. The team has a little sway tonight when it comes to inviting non-Gryffindors to the party. Besides, no one is going to notice. They’ll either be too busy getting drunk on firewhiskey or think you’re a Gryffindor, considering how hot you look in our house colours.” 

Grace laughed with a closed mouth, her cheeks reddening a bit like it always did when Daniel called her hot. It always took her by surprise - she thought she’d never get used to it. People had called her cute and pretty before but never hot. She didn’t know it was something she was really capable of. 

But she felt it was true, she did look good in red and gold. Jo had convinced her to go all out and was sporting some gold ribbons in her hair and gold highlight, accentuating her cheekbones. As for her top, she had borrowed one of Daniel’s Quidditch varsity shirts. When Kelsey had suspiciously asked where Grace had gotten it, she had told her she asked a Gryffindor prefect for one. 

“Or it might just be that you look hot in my clothes,” Daniel mused, his fingers stroking the insides of her hands. Her heart skipped a beat. If Daniel thought she was hot it was only because he made her feel that way. In moments like this, it took a lot out of Grace not to push him against the wall and ruin his shirt and mess up his hair with her nails and lips. 

For now, kissing would suffice. Grace cupped the back of his head and pushed his mouth onto hers. Their kisses were always magical. They had reached a point in their relationship where they had become attuned to each other and their tongues synchronized. Grace planted one last kiss on Daniel and told him she had to go. 

“The girls will wonder where I am.”

“Let them,” Daniel groaned. 

“Don’t act like your housemates aren’t wondering where their star player is.”

“You’re more important.”

“Cute. Go on lover boy,” Grace waved him goodbye. 

“Tonight – canem nigrum,” he told her the Gryffindor house password as he pouted on the way out. 

Without the light from Daniel’s wand, Grace was in the dark. She waited a bit until she emerged out of the broom cupboard towards to the Great Hall within the castle. She was sure her friends were eating dinner after the game. Sure enough, she spotted them sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table. 

“Where did you go?” Megan asked as Grace joined them. 

“Sorry, Poonam stopped me to talk about her upcoming prefect shifts,” Grace lied. Sometimes it troubled her how easily she could lie about all the time she was spending seeing Daniel. “You know how she can be.”

All the girls raised their eyebrows. 

“What?” 

“Dude, Poonam has been here the whole time,” Zoya said. Grace looked around and noticed Poonam sitting far from them, chatting with her friends. 

“Your lipstick is ruined,” Jo added. Grace glanced at her reflection in a goblet and saw how blotchy her red lipstick had become after making out with Daniel. She cringed. 

“Oh, I was just eating a snack on the way back,” Grace said quickly. 

“A snack? What kind of snack? Dick?” Megan joked. 

Luckily Grace didn’t have to answer because the entire Great Hall was distracted by the entrance of the victors of the Quidditch game. Daniel led his team to their house table where they were warmly greeted with loud cheers and whistles. 

Wiping her remaining lipstick off with a napkin, Grace realized that she needed to tell her friends about Daniel. Especially Kelsey. And soon. She couldn’t keep this up any longer.


End file.
